Nicercy Even After Death
by RanthGrove
Summary: A few months after the Giant war Percy is killed, but his soul is bound to the living world. Follow Nico as he desperately tries to bring his preciuos Sea Prince back and find a way into his hearth along the way. M/M (eventually)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for everything related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus, aside from the Gods, who belong to the old Greeks and Romans. **

A few months had passed since the giant war, Halloween was three days away but there was nothing to be happy about. Just yesterday two giant scorpions had attacked Camp Half-Blood and to everyone's surprice they had managed to end the life of camp's biggest hero, Percy Jackson. He had put quite a fight there, but in the end while he had managed to kill one of them with his ever-trusty sword Reptide the other one stung him directly in the hearth when he least expected it. So today was a very sad day at Camp Half-Blood especially for a certain son of Hades. Nico di Angelo had been crying non-stop since yesterday, after all his one and only Sea Prince was dead. Sure Annabeth had been Percy's girlfriend, sure Nico had Will but the feelings Nico had for the son of Poseidon were stronger than any of that and having had to watch the beautiful boy die just made him realise that even more. So there he was in cabin 13 sitting on his bed in his black satin pyjamas, with his head buried in his knees, crying. His longish shaggy hair was a mess, his eyes were redder than a baboon's ass and his breath stunk worse than a can of expired anchovies, but none of that mattered, nothing mattered anymore.

"Nico!" - someone yelled at him. He recognised that voice all too well. He lifted his head and there he was, Percy Jackson, wearing his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt,a pair of blue, baggy jeans and flip flops, his longish black hair and sea-green eyes as beautiful as the first time the son of Hades had laid his eyes on them. But there was something different about Percy, he was transparent.

"Perce! How? Shouln't you be in the underworld?" - asked the Italian in both surprice and joy.

"I was hoping you could tell me that, Ghost King. After I died I went to the underworld but then there was a purple flash and the next thing I knew I am here but no-one besides you seems to be able so see or hear me." - explained the Sea Prince. Nico thought for a moment and then he told Percy to stay put and started dressing himself. He put on a long sleeve black v-neck, tight black ripped jeans and black leather combat boots. He went to his bathroom (yes, cabins had them after Leo was done with them), brushed his teeth and shadow travelled. He wanted to ask his half-sister Melinoe, the goddess of ghosts about Percy but the shadows took him to Hades instead.

"Dad...?!" - asked the olive-skinned boy in surprice.

"Hello son, let me guess you came here to ask about Poseidon's brat?" - smirked Hades, unimpressed.

"How would you know that unless you had something to do with it?" - asked the Ghost King angrily.

"Well, Nico you know that I want to make you my immortal heir, right?" - asked the Underworld god.

"Yeah, but what has that got anything to do with Percy?!" - asked the Italian, getting a little impatient.

"Well you see, contary to popular believes I do want my children to be happy so I thought to myself would I be able to see you sad for all eternity if I don't do everything that's in my power to save your true love, regardless of my feeling for him. Next thing I knew I was bounding his soul to the living world." - explained Hades.

"You know about my feelings for Percy?!" - asked Nico embarrassed.

"Of course I do and I approve, the Underworld would benefit from an alliance with the Sea." - said Hades. Nico hugged his father which was kind of new for both of them.

"But, wait a minute he's still dead!" - realised Nico.

"You can ressurect him and make him immortal with one move and if you do that I made a deal with the Fates to make you immortal. I can only give you two clues: Halloween and Glaucus. Oh and don't worry I will help you with your love-life If your friend Jason doesn't beat me to it. Now go, tell your crush the good news!" - said Hades amused.

Nico shadow travelled back to his cabin. There was ghostly Percy lying on his bed. He got up into a sitting position once he saw that Nico was back.

"Did you find out anything?" - asked Percy anxiously

"Melinoe said that for some unknown reason you are stuck here." - lied Nico.

"So there's nothing anyone can do?" - asked Percy with ghostly tears in his eyes.

"I didn't say that. You can be brought back but you will become immortal." -explained the son of Hades.

"Well since I have no other choice, lets do it!" - decided the Sea Prince after thinking for a few minutes.

"I only have two clues: Glaucus and Halloween." - said Nico.

"I've heard of Glaucus, he became immortal after he ate some grass from Gaza." - explained Percy.

"Hold on, the veil between the living and the dead is so weak on Halloween ghosts can even EAT! All we have to do is get that grass!" - Nico explained in his Eureka moment.

"Wait I am a ghost, I can't fight, we will need to take someone else with us!" - said the son of Poseidon.

"Let's take Jason that way we won't have problems with our "dear" uncle Zeus!" - suggested Nico.

"Good idea!" - said Percy. If only he knew the real reason Nico suggested Jason.

"We also have to tell your parents." - realised Nico.

5 minutes later Nico was knocking on the door of Zeus' cabin and Jason let him in. Nico explained to the blonde the whole situation including that he chose Jason so that he can help him make Percy his. Jason hesitantly agreed and they decided to leave camp the next morning.

It was a very quiet evening at the Blofis' appartment. Sally was crying on the couch next to Paul when out of the shadows Nico appeared. He explained his plan to the Blofises.

"Nico you know it would be cruel if you were lying!" - said Sally.

"Don't worry Mrs. Blofis, no matter what I will bring Percy back!"-said Nico with determination in his eyes and recieved a hug from Sally. He was so not used to hugs.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6 am the next day, when the three demigods were outside in the middle of the cabins ready to go. Nico was wearing a black vest, black combat boots, a pair of tight gray jeans held to his slim waist by a black belt on which his Stygian iron sword was hooked. Jason was wearing his purple camp Jupiter t-shirt, a pair of blue denim shorts, blue converse shoes and a brown belt on which his Imperial gold gladius was hooked. Due to being a ghost Percy was still wearing the same clothes he was yesterday.

Anyway Nico managed to gather enough energy to shadow travell them to Gaza, where it was already noon, but they still had to find the grass which wasn't exactly easy considering they had no idea how it looked like. That is why Jason had brought a book about mythological herbs in ancient Greek given to him by Leila, the dauther of Ceres. along with some ambrosia and nectar. He still had no description of the plant but he had a location.

"The book says that the divine grass can be found in a secret chamber in the ancient Gaza synangogue." - explained Jason

"But all that's left of it are ruins."- said Nico.

"How do you know that?!" - asked Percy surpriced.

"I read." - said Nico with a duh expression on his face.

"But what about the whole dyslexia thing?" – asked Jaon.

"Jason, you can hear me?!" - asked Percy in shock.

"I was able to use my powers over the dead to make your the sound of your voice receivable to Jason's ears. Anyway I found a way around the dyslexia thing by reading books in Greek, not as easy as ancient Greek but not nearly as hard as English." - explained Nico.

_I never even thought about trying stuff like that, Nico is so smart.-_ thought Percy.

"Ok, well if we've learned anything over the years it's that nothing is what it appears to be, so let's just go to the ruins and see what we can find." - decided Jason.

The journey to the ruins was not long but that doesn't mean it wasn't hard. The sun was high in the sky making it like 90 degrees but that wasn't the worst part, half way to the sinagogue they ran into 3 snake-women.

It was an intense battle. Jason managed to kill one of them, but the other two now had there eyes on Nico. One of them launched at him, but Nico swang his sword and stabbed her in the chest turning her into dust.

"Amateurs" – commented Nico. Just then the thirt one stabbed him in the stomach with a dagger. Jason was quick to cut her head off with his gladius but now Nico was bleeding heavily. Jason got fed him some ambrosia and nectar.

"How is he?" - asked Percy with ghostly tears running down his cheeks. He had been observing the whole battle, unable to do anything.

"He's gonna live but we need to rest for a bit." - answered the son of Jupiter.

"I think a saw a motel a few blocks away." - said the Sea Prince.

"Where would we get the money to rent a room?" - wondered the blonde.

"My Pocket" – mumbled the son of Hades barely able to speak because of the pain he was in.

Jason reached in Nico's pocket and pulled out an universal credit card.

"Where did you get this?" - asked Jason, surpriced.

"Really now, I mean my dad is Hades for Gods' sakes!"- grunted Nico.

So the three boys went to the motel and managed to rent a room.

"Ok, guys let's rest for a while and then we need to go to the sinagogue, that shouldn't be far from here." - said the son of Jupiter.

It was around two in the afternoon when the boys were finally at the ruins. With their demigod eyes they were able to see through the mist and there was writting on the floor in ancient Greek. It said **If you wish to open the door to eternal existance follow the stars during daytime. **Nico thought for a moment and then the noticed that at certain spots on the floor there were crystals which reflected the light of the sun so much they resembled stars. He followed them to a column and there was a torch attached to it. He pulled the torch, realising it was actually a switch and it lit up all on is own. Next thing he knew, the column sank to the ground leaving a hole in the floor.

"Hey, guys over here!"- shouted the Ghost King.

2 minutes later they all jumped in the hole and were now in a dark corridor leading to a room where light seemed to be coming from. They walked into the room. It was a big round room, there was nothing in particular except for a lot of sceletons which were human. On the other side of the room there was another door. Something told Nico he didn't want to know what was on the other side of that door (that something being the sceletons), but they had no other choice. When they opened the door a small cloud of yellow smoke escaped and then the door closed firmly with no chance of opening it. The cloud floated to the other side of the room. There it turned bigger and bigger and all of a sudden it vanished, but what it left behind was one of the nightmares of all children of Athena. Standing on the other side of the room was a giant spider, covered in gray hairs, looking at the demigods with its glowing red eyes, venom dripping from its huge black fangs.


	3. Chapter 3

The spider propelled itself toward the demigods, forcing them to split while jumping sideways to dodge him. Percy was the only one that didn't move, being intangible the spider went right through him. Nico and Jason were now looking at the giant, gray monster as it seemed to be distracted, constantly turning as if it was looking for something. Nico realised that it was able to sense Percy's soul. This gave the Ghost King an idea.

"Perce move around to distract it." - whispered the son of Hades.

While the Sea Prince was doing that, Nico gathered his energy and concentrated himself on raising the sceletons. In a few moments the chamber was full of undead warriors, there were at least 15. They charged towars the spider and managed to rip two of its legs from his body, but a spider wouldn't be a spider if it didn't have six other legs, would it. So the monster was now furious, you could literally see fire in those intimidating red eyes and his fangs seemed to be excreting venom twice as much. The yellow, oily liquid dripped down to the floor, almost immidiately evaporating into creamy white vapor. Nico was starring straight into the spider's eyes preparing himself for battle, but all of a sudden the monster turned toward the son of Jupiter and jumped onto the blonde, its weight crushing the Roman hero. The blonde screamed in pain, poison dripping from the giant fangs onto his sun-kissed skin, instanly burning it. Jason felt like he was being punctured by a thousand needles while being drowned in lava and ran over by a bus, it was agony. Suddenly, the weight of the spider was gone off his body and the next thing he saw was Nico getting some ambrosia and nectar out of his backpack and feeding it to him. The moment he felt a bit better, he got up and looked around for the moster, but he only saw a purplish black cloud where it should have been.

"What did you do?"- Jason asked the olive-skinned demigod.

"I gathered all the shadows from this chamber into a single orb of darkness and fired it at big and creepy." - answered the son of Hades with a grin on his face.

"Since when can you do that?" - wondered the blonde.

"Since now, I guess." - said the Italian jokingly.

"But it won't hold forever, so let's try to open that door"-explained the Ghost King. He once again raised the sceletons figuring they would all the strenght they can get. Despite their best effords the door didn't move an inch, than Percy thought of an idea.

"Nico would you be able to shadow travell us on the other side of the door if you knew what if looked like?" -asked the son of Poseidon.

"I think so." - said the Italian with a wondering expression on his face.

"Good" – stated the Sea Prince.

After that Percy walked through the door and was now on the other side. It was a dark semi-circular room with walls and floors identical to the one Nico and Jason were currently in. There was a door on the other side and the word 'music' written in ancient Greek was on it. Percy got back to the others and described the room to Nico. In an instant shadows were gathering around the three demigods and they were teleported on the other side of the door and not a moment too soon as they heard giant footsteps coming from the chamber they were in seconds ago. The three walked over to the door with the word music on it. It opened all on its own and they couldn't believe what they saw. In front of them was a huge, beautiful audithorium. There were probably a few thousand seats made of rock and the stage was made out of gold, it must have cost a fortune. The curtains were red and silky but what really caught the boys' eyes was the golden letter on them. They said **Play with your hearth and not with your mind!** Anyway on the stage there were more musical instruments than there were demigods at both camps. Among the others Nico saw the 'queen' of them all – the violin. Immidiately the son of Hades realised what the writting meant. He grabbed the beautiful instrument and began playing 'Spring' by Vivaldi. The other two watched in shock.

_Where did Nico learn to play like that, I swear that is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. _\- thought Percy to himself. He didn't know some major things about his Ghost King. Wait, HIS Ghost King?! Percy shook his head at the thoughts he was having.

Nico had finished playing when a trap door opened on the stage and he fell in. Jason and Percy jumped right after him and the door closed. The three of them were now standing in a dark corridor unable to see anything in front of them.

"We need to get to the other end of this corridor, there is something there!" - said Nico.

"How do you know that?" - asked the son of Jupiter.

"I can see in the dark, child of Hades thing." - answered Nico a little annoyed with how obvious the question was.

So they walked to the end of the corridor and were shocked at what they found. Standing in front of them were the minotaur, Percy's first monster, the trojan sea monster, one of Jason's first monsters , and Bianca di Angelo with her arrow. The monsters jumped at Percy and Jason, to Percy's surprice the minotaur was able to touch him. Meanwhile Bianca shot an arrow at her brother.

"You're so weak Nico. Everyone may think you've grown but I know you are still the same sad, pathetic little boy who lost his sister!" - laughed the huntress.

"Bianca, I won't fight you, how did you even manage to ..." - than it hit Nico - "Wait a minute, you couldn't be here, you chose to be reborn, meaning all of this is an illusion!" - yelled Nico, his voice full of rage. After that the illusions disappeared and there was yet another door waiting to be opened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nico I'm so sorry, it must have been painful seeing her again"- Percy tried to comfort the Ghost King.

"It's fine Perce, I'm Actually glad she didn't come back I finally got over her death and besides If someone's coming back from the dead it's gonna be you, now come on!"- said the son of Hades in tears.

Seeing as they had no other choice the three demidogs opened the door.

Behind the door was a 1000 feet long, wide, high ceiling corridor with several lit torches on each wall to provide light, going downhill to a doorway to another chamber. As the boys walked in the door closed behind them leaving them a bit frightened. As they began walking a huge boulder appeared behind them and was heading straight for them. They started running and as they ran rows of spikes started appearing on random sides of the corridor. The demigods were able to dodge the spike but half way to the entrance to the next chamber there was a bottomless pit in the ground. Seeing as the pit wasn't wide enough to stop the boulder Jason grabbed Nico and flew them to the bottom of the bottomless pit (really wanted to say that!). Once the boulder had passed the pit the son of Jupiter used the forces of the wind to levitate himself and Nico out (Percy stayed behind as he was in no real danger). Now they had a major problem, the boulder was blocking the doorway to the next chamber. All three of them thought for a few minutes before Nico came up with an idea.

"Seaweed brain, go through the boulder and describe the next chamber to me so I can shadow travel us there!"-ordered Nico. Percy blushed a bit, it was rare for Nico to use that nickname of his.

What the son of Poseidon saw once he was throught the doorway didn't look promising at all. There was an endless, steep, shiny, golden staircase going uphill.

"Oh, come on, really, what does someone have to do to get a magic herb around here?!"- shouted the Sea Prince in frustration. He came back and described the staircase to Nico. The son of Hades shadow travelled them there and fainted shortly afterwards. He wake up to Jason and Percy's worried faces with one heck a headache, this was the last time he was shadow travelling on this quest. They started climbing up the stairs which must have taken at least half an hour until hey finally reached the top only to find another endless set of shiny, golden stairs gong downhill.

All three of them sighed in tiredness and annoyance and began climbing down the steep stairs.

At the bottom there were 3 doors. Above the first one there was a picture of a rabbit, above the second one a bird and above the third one a cobra.

"Which one do we go in?"- asked the Sea Prince.

"The one with the snake!"- answered the son of Hades as if it was something obvious and started walking towards the door.

"And why would we do that?"- asked the blonde Roman.

"Because forture favours the bold." - asked Nico with a smirk on his face.

Jason had to admit, that kid had guts. Inside the latest chamber there was nothing in particular exept an odd looking floor. It was made of two types of tiles, ones were golden and shiny and the other ones were brownish-red. On the other side was another doorway.

"What ever you do, do not step on the brown tiles!"- warned the Italian.

"Why not?"- asked the son of Jupiter.

"Because there's only one thing that can make gold look like that!-Vulcanic gas, meaning there's lava underneath!"-explained the olive-skinned demigod.

"Oh"- could be heard coming out of Jason's mouth, who was a bit embarrassed.

They walked really, really carefully but halfway to the doorway the clumsy son of Jupiter just had to step on a brown tile. Luckily he immidiately moved his leg to a golden one.

"Phew!"-sighed Jason in relief.

"Don't Phew yet, look!"- pointed the son of Hades towards the entrance. The tiles had started falling into the earth. Jason quickly grabbed Nico and flew them to the doorway. The three of them were now at the doorway. They looked back and all they could see wasd a pool of lava where the tiles were moments ago.

"I swear this place is worse than Tartarus"- barked Nico.

"Hey don't talk about that place it still gives me nightmares!"-commanded the son of Poseidon.

"How can you have nightmares, you are a ghost for Gods' sakes!"- said Jason.

"Oh, yeah I forgot."-said the Sea Price a little embarrassed.

"How do you forget that you are a ghost!"-said Nico amused.

"What can I say, you guys make me feel so alive."- explained the green eyed demigod.

"And soon you will be Percy, that's a promise."-said the Ghost King. They continued waliking when they saw a table next to a doorframe. The door was actually up as it closed vertically.

"Get the table through the entrance"- said Nico.

"Why"-asked Jason.

"You'll see"-answered Nico.

Once the demigods and the table were inside the room the door closed and the ceiling started coming down fast. All of them ducked under the table.

"Now do you see?!"-grinned Nico.

"How do we get out, now?"- asked the son of Poseidon.

"Well according to my knowledge of ancient temples, since there are no spikes on the ceiling, it should be hallow, so Percy check it out."- explained the son of Hades.

Percy went right through the ceiling and as it turns out the Ghost King was right it was hallow and there was a trap door. He returned to the other two and told them where it was. Now they were all standing in the hallow ceiling and it started moving up. They realised it must be some sort of elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

_N__ico is so clever. I don't know what we would do on this quest if we didn't have him. I swear even Annabeth isn't this smart. Funny, you never see Nico not having enought time for you because of his reading. What am I thinking?! _\- thought Percy.

The ceiling / elevator stopped moving after what seemed like a couple of minutes. Then all of a sudden it rotated, making the demigods fall.

"Ouch, that hurt!" - complained the blond son of Jupiter.

"No time for hurting, let's go!" - said the son of Hades as he started walking towards the trap door which was now on the wall. They opened it and climbed out. The demigods were now standing in a rather large chamber with a lot of lit torches on the walls. The fire, however was green and started emmiting vapor. Soon the room was full of green gas, it was impossible to see.

"This is never good."- said the Sea Prince worried.

Once the vapor had vanished infront of the demigods was a beast of legends, part human, part cat – a werecat. It was looking at the demigods with yellow eyes, getting its long black claws out out of its paws overgrown with dense brown fur, saliva dripping from its fangs. It launched itself towards the demigods, who had to jump out of the way, but this time they didn't split. The werecat was holding its paws to its head in pain.

"I've got a plan."- said the green eyed demigod. He whispered it to Jason and Nico. The Ghost King went back into the elevator / ceiling through the trap door. The son of Jupiter shot electric bolts at the monster multiple times forcing it to go near the trap door where the son of Hades stabbed it with his black Stygian iron sword turning it into golden dust.

"It worked!"- cheered the son of Poseidon, a little surprised seeing how simple the plan was.

"A little too early to celebrate victory, still dead remember!"- reminded the olive skinned demigod.

Just then a hole in the floor appeared and the three heroes jumped right in, before realising it was a few miles deep. Luckily Jason was strong enough to summon the mighty forces of air in order to slow down their fall.

"Probably shouldn't have done that without thinking first."- said the blond Roman demigods, referring to their jump. Everything was dark down there except for some writting on the wall which seemed to be shinning despite there not being any visible source of light. It said (in ancient Greek, of course) **You come very far, only one more test separates you from your goal, the test of Logic. Answer this riddle and the gift of eternal life is yours: ****I am not alive, but I grow; I don't have lungs, but I need air; I don't have a mouth, but water kills me. What am I?**

They thought for a couple of moments and than the Italian said: "You are Fire!"

A secret passage way opened at his words.

"How did you know?"- asked the other two, eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"Oh, come on it was so obvious!"- said Nico. _I really have to get to know Nico better, once I am living again.- _thought the Sea Prince.

The passage way led to a big, golden door covered in rubies and saphires.

"This better be it!"- grunted the three young, powerful demigods in union.

Jason and Nico tried to push the door open but it just wouldn't budge.

"Guys it's allright you've already done enough, besides this isn't so bad, atleast I can talk to you guys, how many people can say that they can talk to their best friends after their death?" - said Percy realising he might be stuck like this, so he naturally looked on the bright side.

"No forget it, Perseus Jackson, don't even think like that, I promised to both you and your mother I'd bring you home and I have absolutely no intention of breaking that promise!"- roared the son of Hades. _I've never seen Nico like this, he's kind of hot! Wait what?! _\- thought the ghostly demigod.

The Ghost King thought for couple of minutes before an idea hit him.

"Grace can you shoot wind and electricity from your hands at the same time?"- asked the black eyed demigod.

"I think so"- said the blue eyed son of Jupiter.

"OK I will gather the shadows into an orb like earlier and we shoot all we've got at this door at the same time. When they were done with that all that was left of the golden door was a pile of dust.

The chamber behind it was absolutely breathtaking. There were beautiful marble statues holding torches that lit the whole chamber and there were even small ponds of water, but most important of all on several spots on the ground there was tall, turquoise almost transparent grass which the demigods knew must be the divine herb they were looking for. Nico tore a handful of grass from the soil and put it in Jason's backpack.

"We finally did it!" said the Roman demigod.

"Uhm guys how do we plan on getting out?"- wondered the son of Poseidon.

"I think I have enough energy to shadow travell us back home."- answered the shaggy haired demigod. Shadows engulfed them and by the time they disappeared the three demigods found themselves staring at the Grand Canyon.

"Nice going Ghost King!" - teased Percy

"No time for that Perce, we've been beneath the earth for nearly 3 days meaning today is Halloween and it's a quarter to midnight so eat some freakin' grass quickly!"- said the blue eyes demigod. Nico gave Percy some grass and the son of Poseidon chewed quickly and then swallowed. A few seconds later he felt like he was on fire, everything started spinning and he passed out. He regained conciousness a few minutes later and looked at his hands realising he was no longer able to see through them.

"Welcome back, Perce!"-cheered the other two.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason and Nico were exhausted, their clothes (or at least what was left of them) were stained with blood and mud and they had quite a few bruises, but they didn't care, all that mattered was that the Sea Price was back. Too exhausted to shadow travel, the Ghost King suggested they rent motel rooms with his credit card, so they did after buying some new clothes at some shop that by some miracle was still working. The son of Jupiter was about to go to bed in his new comfortable, gray silky pyjamas when he heard a knock on the door of the motel room.

"Jason, can I come in?"- asked the son of Poseidon.

"Sure Perce, come on in."- said the blond. The green eyed demigod walked in, he was only wearing a long blue shirt and white underpants.

"Jace can I ask you something, but I want you to be completely honest with me?"- asked the Sea Prince.

"Of course, what's up?"- asked the Roman demigod.

"Do you think Nico still has feelings for me?"- replied the son of Poseidon.

"Percy look Nico's fallen for you since he first saw you, despite blaming you for his sister's death he has never truly hated you and all he's done is because he wants to impress you, those feeling don't just go away like that, why do you ask anyway?"- said Jason.

"Because I think I want to give us a chance!"- said Percy, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"What about Annabeth?"- asked the son of Jupiter.

"I am planning on breaking up with her, I was in her cabin before I came to Nico and she looked as if nothing happened only a few hours after my death, while Nico was crying until I gathered enough courage to speak up!" - explained the son of Poseidon.

"Perce you need to be absolutely sure about this, because if you change your mind later and get back together with Annabeth, Nico will never forgive you and seeing as both of you are immortal now I'd think twice before doing something I might regret later!" - warned the blond demigod.

"Jason, I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life and what do you mean both of us are immortal?" - asked the blue eyed immortal demigod.

"Oh, yeah Nico was rewarded with immortality for ressurecting you by the Fates while you were out, gotta say creepy old ladies."- joked the blue eyed demigod.

"Why hasn't Nico told me?"- asked the son of Poseidon a little disappointed.

"Because the love of his life is back from the dead, do you honestly think he cares about that right now?!"- asked the blond demigod.

"Than I guess that leaves me with only one problem." - said the Sea Prince.

"And what might that be?"- wondered the Roman.

"A certain blond son of Apollo!" - said Percy with an angry expression on his face, his porcelain skin was red at that moment.

"Seriously now, you are worried about that! Perce if Nico knew you were even considering being with him he would break up with Will immidiately, after all Nico knew from the beginning that the thing with Will was only a fling!" - explained the Californian.

"OK, thanks Jace I will talk to Nico in the morning."- decided the Sea Prince before going back to his room which was opposite of Jason's and next to Nico's. Jason thought for a moment about what had happened. _Nico actually stands a chance!-_ he realised and went to the hall. He sneaked into the Ghost King's bedroom to tell him about the conversation he just had with Percy. Tyche didn't seem to be on his side as Nico was sound asleep. Jason grabbed the son of Hades by the shoulder and started shaking him.

"Nico, Nico wake up man!"- said Jason as the tried to wake up the olive skinned boy. The Italian was suddenly awake and he did not look very happy.

"Grace, I swear on the river Styx, if you ever wake me up like this again I will sent you to Tartarus!" - barked the black eyed demigod.

"Is that any way to treat a friend especially when he has some great news for you?" - smirked the son of Jupiter.

"I am listening!"- replied the son of Hades, curious at what the Roman had to say.

"Percy wants to be with you!" - cheered the blond demigod. Nico was silent for a moment and then all of a sudden grabbed Jason by the neck chocking him.

"Grace if you are pulling my leg I will kill you, than ressurect you and then kill you again!"- said the Ghost King letting go of the Roman's neck. Jason gasped for air and then said:" Nico I'm serious, you don't think I'd know better than to tease you?!"

"OK, in that case I want details!"- demanded the son of Hades.

"And that's where I stop! You wanna know more, talk to Percy yourself!"- said the son of Jupiter firmly.

"Gee thanks Jace, some help you are, knew I should have brought your girlfriend instead!"- replied the Ghost King sarcastically. They both laughed and then the blue eyed demigod left.

It was 6:30 in the morning when the son of Poseidon woke up to the smell of pancakes. He opened his eyes and saw his favourite blueberry pancakes and orange juice on a tray in his bed.

"Cooked it myself."- the Sea Prince looked up and saw the olive skinned boy in an armchair near the bed, wearing only a black undershirt and black boxer briefs, causing the green eyed demigod to get hard.

"Nico I didn't know you could cook!"- said the green eyed demigod.

"And I didn't know you had feelings for me, so I guess that makes us even!"- smirked the Ghost King.

"I see Jason couldn't keep his mouth shut! And no we are not even, Nico how did you know all those riddles and how volcanic gas affects gold and how to play the violin and the hallow ceiling.

"Perce I know a lot about metals and underground temples because of the time I spent in the Underworld and I am both Italian and a Greek demigod, it's practically in my blood to understand riddles and play the violin, by the way I played 'Spring' by Antonio Vivaldi because it reminds me of you, of how beautiful and innocent you are, that is what the riddle **Play with your hearth and not with your mind **meant!" - explained the Ghost King.

"Oh" – replied the son of Poseidon embarrrassed.

"My turn, what about you and Annabeth?"- asked the son of Hades.

"What, Jason didn't tell you?"- replied the Sea Prince surprised.

"No, the idiot son of Jupiter thought it would be better if I talked to you myself, so here we are, now explain!"- grunted the black eyed demigod.

"Nico after I came back from the underworld I went to her cabin and she acted as if everything was great, so I plan on breaking up with her."- answered the green eyed demigod tears dripping from his eyes.

"Oh, Perce I'm so sorry!"- Nico tried to comfort the Sea Prince.

"Don't if I hadn't seen her like that , I wouldn't have even noticed you!"- replied the son of Poseidon. "Now why didn't you tell me you were immortal?!"- asked the green eyed demigod.

"Look Perce I have a confession to make! I never talked to Melinoe, my dad was the one why bounded your soul to the living and made a deal with the Fates to make me immortal if I succeeded this quest, he approves of my feelings for you and thinks and alliance with the Sea would be beneficial for the Underworld!"- admitted the Ghost King.

"Why don't you tell me stuff like this?! As punishment it's my turn again!"- decided Percy.

"What about you and that cute doctor?"- joked the Sea Prince.

"Who? -Will?! - Oh, please you can't be serious, we've been only going out for a few months and he knew that we wouldn't last even when we started! Besides can you imagine what would happen if my dad met him!"- joked Nico.

"In that case where is my morning kiss?"- smirked Percy.

"After you eat!"- teased the son of Hades. What he didn't realise was how fast the Sea Prince can eat, in 2 minutes the pancakes and the juice were gone.

"What about now?"- asked the son of Poseidon rather impatiently as he put the tray on the nightstand.

"Nah, you have morning breath!"- grinned the Italian.

"That it, Nico di Angelo if you don't get in here with me right now I will change my mind!"- threatened the Sea Prince. Almost instantly he felt the Ghost King's delicious lips against his rosy ones, but before he could react they were gone.

"Better?"- asked the black eyed demigod amused.

"No, and enough talking!"- complained the Sea Prince and sealed their lips in yet another kiss, this one being a lot more passionate. Percy opened this mouth allowing access to Nico's tongue. Nico started exploring the warm, wet cavern with his tongue, getting on top of the son of Poseidon. They briefly separated for air. After that the Ghost King started kissing his way from Percy's jawline across the beautiful boy's neck to his collar bone making half a dozen moans escape from the Sea Prince's mouth. Nico started sucking and nibbling the flesh near the collar bone, leaving a hickey and making Percy moan loudly.

"Now everyone will know you are mine!"- said the olive skinned boy possessively as he grabbed the blue shirt at the chest area, ripping it apart and started playing with his lover's nipples.

"Hey, I just bought that!"- complained the green eyed demigod.

"With my credit card."- grinned the son of Hades as the removed his tank top and threw it on the floor giving Percy a perfect view of his well defined abs. He also removed his boxers revealing his quite hairy crotch and 8 inch cock.

"Wow, Nico it's huge how is it supposed to fit inside me? - asked the son of Poseidon his mouth wide-opened in shock. The Italian used this moment and without warning shoved his dick inside the Sea Prince's mouth making him gag for a while, watering his eyes, but before long he was moving his lips up and down the lenght making Nico moan loudly. Percy's used his right hand to play with the Ghost King's balls while his left one found its way to the Italian's ass and was currently groping it. Nico grabbed the raven hair of his true love and started thrusting deep into the Sea Prince's throat. Percy licked the vein on the underside of his lover's shaft, making the olive skinned boy almost come, but he managed to control himself and pulled out. He moved attention to the white undies which were the only thing separating him from becoming one with the love of his life. There was already a wet spot formed from the beautiful boy's precum. Nico grabbed the waistline and pulled the restricting piece of clothing down to the porcelain skinned boy's ankles before removing them completely and throwing them on the floor.

"Flip over!"- ordered the Italian. The raven haired boy did what he was told but in slow motion. A smack could be heard as the black eyed demigod's hand landed on the round ass.

"Ouch!" - screamed the green eyed demigod.

"That's what you get for teasing, I have waited long enough!"- barked the shaggy haired boy. He spread the gorgeous ass cheeks apart getting a view of the puckered hole. He lowered his head and started licking around the entrance until he shoved his tongue inside his lover's hole making Percy gasp. The Italian's talented tongue was soon replaced with two of his fingers which were now scissoring the tight ass. The olive skinned boy soon located his lover's prostate and pressed it with his fingers making the other boy see stars in front of his sea-green eyes. The finger were gone too soon leaving the porcelain skinned boy feeling empty, only to be replaced by the Italian's hard member. Nico shoved his cock balls deep inside his lover making the most amazing sounds come out of the Sea Prince. The Italian started thrusting hard into the tight ass pressing his member against Percy's prostate every time. They were both moaning loudly, not caring if anyone heard them. The raven haired boy felt his balls tighten as the reached his orgasm staining with his seed while screaming Nico's name. The Italian knew he was near as well, he felt the tight walls as they became even tighter around his cock and with one last thrust he came deep inside his true love. Nico panted as he collapsed by Percy's side pulling the raven haired boy, who was also panting, closer.

"I love you!"- whispered the Ghost King in between pants.

"I love you, too!- replied the Sea Prince. They kissed one last time before drifting off to sleep, Percy resting his head on Nico's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 10 am when the Ghost King woke up to the sight of the love of his life's head reasting of his chest, realising it wasn't a dream. _Eros, Fates, what ever I've done to deserve this, thank you! - _thought the son of Hades. Then there was a knock on the door and a certain blond Roman walked in.

"Nico!"- exclaimed the son of Jupiter in shock. The Italian was furious.

"I mean Congrats Nico, you dog! Finally, after all this time!"- squeaked the blue eyed demigod. Now fire was practically bursting out of the olive skinned boy's ears.

"Grace get out of here or I'll throw you into Chaos!"- barked the black eyed demigod. Jason quickly closed the door, leaving Nico and the now almost awake Sea Prince alone. Percy slowly opened his eyes to see the Ghost King smile at him (a rare sight).

"Good morning, grumpy!"- joked the son of Poseidon ans kissed his lover passionately.

"Look, Nico we have to talk! When we were, you know, doing it, you made me realise something about myself! When you spanked me I thought it was really kinky and it turned me on! What I am trying to say is: I don't plan on having vanilla sex for all eternity, so any kink that crosses your mind we make it happen!"- said the green eyed immortal blushing demigod. The Italian was stearing at his lover in surprice.

"Ahm, OK Perce!" - nodded the shaggy haired boy hesitantly.

"Everything alright Neeks?" - asked the Sea Prince.

"Yeah, it's just that I never thought that you liked kinky sex! By the way, only you get to call me Neeks and live!"- stated the Ghost King.

"Well, after a relationship like the one I had with Annabeth, which by the way consisted of only three kisses, I think I've earned the right to be kinky!"- joked the son of Poseidon.

"No talking about your ex in bed!"- rared the Italian.

"Gee possessive, much!"- replied the green eyed demigod.

"It's why you love me!"- said the son of Hades cheekily.

"Is it now?"- teased the Sea Prince.

"No it's because I want to see and experience every inch of the universe, go on epic advenutes, do heroic deads and save lives, but most importantly I want to do all that with you!"- replied Nico.

"Good answer!"- said the son of Poseidon and kissed his boyfriend.

"Now get dressed, get Grace and meet me outside this motel in 15 minutes so I can shadow travel us back home and then we will go visit your parents!"- ordered the Ghost King as shadows engulfed him and took him to his room.

!5 minutes later the three demigod were outside the motel. Jason was wearing a white turtle neck, navy pants and white converse shoes, Nico was dressed in a black leather jacket, olive v-neck, gray jeans and black sneakers while Percy was still wearing his camp t-shirt and blue jeans, which turned corporeal when he ate the magic herb, and black converse shoes. In a few moments the shadows gathered around them and the next thing they knew they were in front of the big house. Nico walked in and Jason followed.

"Chiron!"- yelled Nico.

"Mr. di Angelo what is the meaning of all this, we have a search party looking for you and Mr. Grace!"- said the centaur walking out of his office.

"Look Chiron we're sorry we left without telling anyone, but we had a good reason!"- replied the blond Roman.

"And what might that be?"- asked the centaur. Just then Percy walked in.

"Percy! How?!"- asked Chiron shocked.

"Look Chiron, it's a long story, you just need to know that Nico and I are now immortal demogods."- explained the son of Poseidon. Now the centaur was even more confused.

"Than I guess there's no reason for you to stay in camp unless you want to, of course."- said Chiron.

"We'll think about later, right now we have to call off the search party and then go to see Percy's parents!"- stated the Ghost King.

Half an hour later everyone was back at camp. The three demigods were waiting for them at the mess hall.

"Nico!"- screamed the dark skinned girl and ran to hug her Greek half-brother.

"It's nice to see you, too Hazel!"- said the son of Hades reluctantly accepting the hug.

"Percy?!"- shouted Annabeth, Grover and Tyson.

"Hey guys, guess I have some explaining to do?"- replied the Sea Prince.

"Shut up, seaweed brain!"- said the dauther of Athena and ran to kiss her boyfriend, but he stoped her.

"Annabeth, we need to talk, alone! Meet me at the beach."- said the son of Poseidon.

10 minutes later the two demigods were at the shore.

"What did you wanna talk about, seaweed drain?"- asked the blond, worried.

"Annabeth, first of all you know that I am immortal now, right?"- started the green eyed demigod.

"Percy is that what this is about?! Look I understand, you had no other choice!"- replied the dauther of Athena.

"Than this is gonna be even harder. Annabeth I am breaking up with you!"- said the son of Poseidon.

"What? Why?"- asked the blond, shocked.

"Because...I have feeling for someone else!"- said the raven haired boy hesitantly.

"Wait, you come back from the dead and dump me for someone else, after everything I've done for you?!"- yelled the gray eyed demigoddess angrily.

"Oh, don't get me started! I saw the way you acted hours after my death! All that was missing was a new boyfriend, while Nico was crying his eyes out!"- barked the Sea Prince.

"You are breaking up with me for a guy! Unbelievable! You will pay for this"- yelled the shocked and angry demigoddess and ran away away leaving Percy alone, until the son of Hades materialized from the shadows.

"Finally, you think she'd take a hint!"- joked the Ghost King.

"Nico, don't be like that, I feel kinda bad."- said the green eyed demigod.

"I know It's what I love about you, you care!"- replied the black eyed demigod and kissed his boyfriend.

"Now, we really need to visit you parents!"- said the Italian.

In a few seconds they were standing in the living room of Sally and Paul's apartment.

The moment Sally saw her son she ran to hug him.

"Percy I missed you so much!"- said the brown haired woman in tears.

"I missed you too, mom!"- replied the son of Poseidon. After a few minutes Sally let go of her son and hugged Nico.

"Thank you for everything Nico. Our door is always open for you! - said the brown haired woman as she let go of Nico, who realised that like it or not he'll have to get used to hugs.

"Now sit down I will get some snacks."- said Sally. Just then Paul walked in and hugged both boys as well.

A few minutes later they were all sitting in the in the living room snacking on some blue cookies.

Nico and Percy who were on the couch threw glances at each other until the Sea Prince found the courage to speak up.

"Mom, Paul, Nico and I... we're dating!"- spoke the Sea Prince.

"Took you long enough to say."- joked Paul.

"You knew?!"- asked Percy, shocked.

"Oh, don't be so surprised, how could we not? You were stearing at each other like love-sick puppies all afternoon."- said Sally making the two boys blush out of embarrassement.

"Just know this, Nico! I know where to hide dead bodies!"-said Paul rather seriuos.

"Seriously Paul, you are threatening to kill the immortal son of Death?!"- said the son of Poseidon.

Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

Sorry I made Annabeth look like such a bad person, I don't hate her, but a jelous Annabeth spices thing up!


	8. Chapter 8

It was 5 pm when the two demigod's finally left Percy's parents apartment. Despite it being November it was warm so now they were in the park sitting on a bench thinking about what to do next.

"Where to now Nico?"- asked the Sea Prince.

"Either we visit my dad or yours, you pick."- answered the son of Hades.

"Well since uncle Hades already knows everything I say we visit him first!"- answered the son of Poseidon.

"Seriously, you pick my dad first even after all he's done to you?!"- asked the Ghost King in shock.

"Well if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today so I guess we're even!"- explained the green eyed demigod.

"Still, you sure?"- asked the son of Hades.

"Absolutely!"- reassured the son of Poseidon.

About a minute later they were standing in the throne room of the Underworld, but it was empty.

"Dad! Persephone!" - yelled the Italian.

"What is it Nico?"- asked the beautiful queen of the Underworld as she entered the room wearing a yellow silky, mermaid shaped dress matching the color of the yellow rose in her dark hazel hair. Almost instantly her olive eyes sparked up as she saw the Sea Price.

"Oh, now I get it. Hades, love, hurry up this is important!" - said the Spring goddess quite loudly.

Hades entered the room wearing a long toga that was as black as his shoulder lenght wavy hair and purple sasin, followed by his daughter Makaria who was wearing a white knee length dress and a beautiful silver, amethyst pendant that matched her eye color and the purple headband in her black curly hair which was contrasting her pale skin. Hades grinned as he noticed his nephew holding hands with Nico.

"Well I see you've been successful son...on both your quests."- smirked the god amused.

"Have you told your dad about this Percy?"- asked the goddess of blessed death.

"We were actually thinking of going to Atlantis next."- explained the raven haired demigod.

"Stay I insist! I will sent a message to my brother to join us for dinner and bring his children!"- said the king of the Underworld.

"What a wonderful idea!"- said the daughter of Demeter enthusiastically.

"Now son take your lover to your room and dress appropriately for dinner!"- said Hades making both boys blush.

Nico's room was something to see. There was a king king sized bed with a black wooden frame, decorated with a black sheet and a purple egyptian cotton blanket and pillows matching the color of the walls. In front of the bed was a black wooden chest of drawers and on the opposite wall there was a 60 inch flat-screen tv and bellow it an expensive looking black wooden desk with an '**Alienware 18****' laptop on it. The floor was covered with a black velvet carpet. The curtains on the window were also black and were made of satin.**

Percy was starring in amazement as he walked through the black wooden door. He also noticed another door which he assumed leads to the bathroom.

"You are gonna love the bathroom!"-said the soon of Hades and opened the door. One look and Percy was head over heels in love with the bathroom. There was a shell-shaped bathtub that was almost as big as a pool and the sink was shaped to look as if was made of coral. There was also a light turquoise toilet and a huge coral mirror above the sink. Almost everything was made of white marble contrasting the darkness of the Underworld.

"Wow, Neeks, it's beautiful!"- said the Sea Prince in amazement.

"It reminds me of you!"- replied the Ghost King.

"We should get dressed!"- stated the son of Poseidon.

"There's still a lot of time before dinner which we can enjoy...!"- smirked the black eyed demigod

A few minutes later Percy was lying on the bed wearing an extremely short, blue, laced v-neck dress that barely covered his privates and blue, tight laced panties and Nico was kissing him on his collarbone while his hands were under the lacy dress playing with his lover's nipples which were rock-hard and purple by now. The nude Italian moved his skilled hands to his boyfriend's crotch, reaped the panties apart and gave the leaking member a few strokes sending the raven haired boy to Elysium. Now one of his hands was playing with Percy's balls while the other one was stretching the tight entrance making his lover moan loudly. Nico removed his mouth from near his boyfriend's chest and instead moved south to lick the puckered hole a few times. He aligned the tip of his member with Percy's entrance and thrust in sending vibrations through his lover's body making Percy moan in ecstasy. At first Nico's thrusts were rather slow letting Percy adjust to the movement, but after a few minutes they became more frequent and faster, the olive skinned boy's member hitting his lover's special spot every time making countless moans escape from his lover's rosy lips.

Percy was really close and the next thrust sent him over the edge making him come all over his stomach, staining the lace while screaming his boyfriend's name. Nico was c;pse as well amd with one last thrust he filled Percy's insides with his seed. Now they were both lying on the huge bed panting.

"Wanna take a bath?"- asked the Ghost King grinning.

"You know I do!"- squealed the son of Poseidon who despite being exhausted jumped from the bed.

The two of them were soon in the huge shell-shaped tub, Percy resting his head on Nico's chest. By the time they got out it was almost dinner time so the two demigods dressed quickly. Nico was wearing a full black suit with a green bow tie while Percy was wearing a white coat, turquoise dress shirt, white tie and pants and silver shoes.

"How do I look?"-asked the Sea Prince.

"Like an angel!"-replied the black eyed demigod making Percy blush.

"Before we go I have a gift for you."-said the son of Hades and gave Percy a silver bracelet with a turquoise stone.

"Nico it's beautiful! You shouldn't have!"-replied the green eyed demigod.

"It's only fair after all you gave me the best gift ever, your virginity!"-said the Italian making Percy blush.

The two of them walked to the dining room where everyone was waiting for them. They were all seating on a large table with seventeen seats. Poseidon and Hades was seating at the ends. On Poseidon's right was Triton and on his left Rhode. Next to Triton was Kymopoleia than Phineas' spirit as a young adult, Despoina, her older half-sister who was sitting next to her daughter Makaria who was next to Hazel. Opposite of the dark skinned girl was, to Nico's surprise, Bianca's spirit who was separated from Tyson by two empty chair, than Theseus's spirit, Eumolpus' spirit, Benthesikyme and finally Rhode. Everyone looked like they were super-rich. The gods of the underworld were dressed the same as before while Poseidon was wearing a cornflower blue dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes. Triton was dressed very similar, the only difference being that his shirt was Caribbean blue and his black hair was in a ponytail. Kymopoleia was wearing a long, simple but elegant cyan dress and her teal hair was in loose curls. Phineas was still blind but now he looked like he was in his twenties. He had short black hair with no particular style and was wearing a white toga with golden edges and younger daughter of Demeter looked a lot like her niece Makaria except her eyes were blue instead of purple and she had stronger facial features. Her black hair was in curs with braids and she was wearing a white nymph dress and a headband made of seashells, pearls and starfish. Hazel was dressed in a rather casual knee length lime dress and blue ballet flats. Her ghostly half-sister was wearing a short flowy purple dress and black low heel. The cyclops was dressed in a gamboge v-neck sweater with a navy blue dress shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and gray low tops. Theseus was wearing an outfit similar to Percy except his shoes were black. The son of Khione was derssed in an egyptian blue toga and black sandals while Benthesikyme was wearing a formal dark blue v-neck mermaid shaped dress and her blond hair was in a fishtail. Finally, Rhode was dressed in a short black lacy v-neck dress and pointed peep toe heels while her auburn hair was in a bun and her green eyes were practically shining. The ghost were transparent but because it was the Underworld they were able to touch thing if they wanted to. On the table there were various dishes and drinks such as: salads, jacket potatoes, roast duck, cheesecake, fruit salads, champagne, rum, cherry soda, coke... Percy being always hungry thought he was in Elysium. When Poseidon saw Percy he jumped from his chair and ran to hug him. The hug was suffocating but the Sea Prince wasn't complaining.

"Your back!"- said the god of the sea, tears running down his cheeks.

"And here to stay, I am immortal now!"-replied the green eyed demigod only to receive another hug. Nico and Percy sat between Bianca and Tyson each next to their sibling.

"I thought you chose to be reborn."-whispered Nico to his sister.

"My potential new body died before my soul got in and so I was a lost spirit without any memories until Melinoe found me."- explained the Huntress.

Hades stood up with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"A toast to the alliance between the Sea and the Underworld!"- stated the Lord of the dead, sipped his champagne and sat down.

"I never agreed to that!"-replied Poseidon surprised.

"It's not up to you brother, the alliance was formed when our sons fell for one another."-smirked Hades.

"Percy is this true?!"- asked Poseidon shocked but not at all angry.

"Yes dad, I am with Nico now and it's the best relationship I've ever had."- replied the green eyed demigod.

"As long as he makes you happy, it's fine by me!"-stated the Sea King.

"Thanks dad!"-replied Percy.

"And just to seal the deal I will free your dead children that are at this table along with my daughter from which ever realm their soul is supposed to be trapped in and they can live in the mansion next to my palace which I am gonna give as a present to Nico and Percy once it's built. I will also do this with Percy's mortal parents when they die."- said the King of the Underworld making everyone stare in disbelief.

The rest of the dinner went quite well except for the occasional cold glares Percy received from Triton. After that Percy and Nico retreated to Nico's room. Despoina also stayed, being her sister's house, because she wanted to get to know Percy.

"Why wasn't Melinoe at dinner?"- asked Percy as he layed naked in bed with his boyfriend.

"Because she's not really my sister, her father isn't Hades, she is Persephone's and Zeus' daughter."- explained the black eyed demigod.

"Oh, so the myths were true!"-realised the raven haired boy.

"Every word."-replied Nico.

Percy let his head rest on his boyfriend's chest as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
